The Prince That as yearned For
by iLUVjohnnyandorli
Summary: its about a girl who can't get close enough to paris and then it gets kinda complicated, but i don't think it will be hard to follow, adn theres its twists and turns, and there will be cahnges from the actual real story of paris and helen, so yes
1. The Prince that was Yearned For

ok, this is my very first fan fiction, and its kinda crappy, but u kno, wutever, its kul to me, haha, anywayz, this is gonna be kinda interesting but kinda weird, so u kno, ya, and like, this is fun and all, so dont ruin my fun! hahaha, this is like, an outsiders view of troy by the way, which is pretty kul, and i'm not really on the computer that much anymore because my dad is being stupid as hell, so it won't be updated too often, so read on! and by the way, the girls name is Annetta

* * *

Chapter 1

Annetta had first seen him, Prince Paris, when she was only 11 years old. Paris was the same age as her, and he had still won her heart, even at a young age. They used to be great friends when they were younger, age 7 to be exact, but they had grown further apart ever since Annetta's parents had died in a fire. Annetta was living on the streets now, so King Priam had banned Paris from seeing her. Annetta missed him dearly, but knew that it had to be this way. She flashed back to when she was with Paris. Paris and her had been running, chasing eachother in the flat, rolling plains just on the outskirts of Troy's massive, tall walls. This was the only memory that was clear enough for her to remember, because of all the smoke she had inhaled in the fire. She wished that in the future, she would be able to move closer to Paris, and be once again close to him, and her wishes and dreams all came true.....

(7 years later)

Annetta was now cleaning the palace floor. Ever since her flashback, which was the only one she up to now, she was woring in the palace. King Priam, who did not recognize her anymore, had seen her in the streets, and felt sorry for her, for he had a soft heart. He let her work for the palace, and Annetta was glad to accept his offer, for now, she was to move closer to Paris while in the Palace.

The only thing she wished for was that Paris recognized her, but that was not likely, fo Paris had turned more and more shallow, and could not remember one face from another.

Annetta and come face to face with him only two times before, but even that was enough to get her heart beating so fast that she thought it would stop all together. She loved Paris more than she loved herself, more than she loved her parents, more than anyone or anything in the world. She loved the way his smooth, shiny brown hair curled and tapered at his back, the way he walked with his strong, muscular legs, and the way his arms tensed when he was practicing his archery.

She watched him from afar many a day and night, but yet, he still did now know who she was, or recognized her. for she had grown a quite a bit, and she became more beautiful than stars that glittered in the clear night skies. onve, Annettas gaze had been so strong that Prince Paris had felt it, he turned, his reflexes as fast as a blink of an eye, and he started to look for the one who had gazed at him, but Annetta had quick reflexes too, and she looked away before he could find her.

the friends that she had made at the palace comforted her, especially bresais, who was Paris' cousin. she understood her love for him, but since she did not love him in the same way, she comforted her everytime Annettas heart was broken by the sight of him, and his arrogance towards women.

Bresais was Annettas only comfort in the castle, because all the other women loved Paris jsut as much as she did, and they felt more sorrow for themselves then they did for Annetta.

* * *

omg, that must've sucked so bad, haha, well, tell me wut u thought of it, it wasn't that great tho, i guess it ain't bad for my first try, so ya, i do fantasies better if they're just in my head, haha, so ya, l8er


	2. the Plan

> ok, sorry i took so long, but i'm bloody lazy, haha, so heres the second chapter, and sorry if it isn't exactly working properly, like chapters and stuff, cause i still haven't got the hang of using this site, so ya
> 
> * * *
>
>> It had been a while since Annetta had caught Paris' gaze. She wished to look into those bright brown eyes again. Brisais had told her to talk to him, but Annetta just couldn't bring herself to do it, she was too shy and nervous. She finally thought of a way to get him to talk to her. She told brisais about it, and thought it was a great idea. Annetta went to bed that night, and all she could think about was what she would say to him if her plan worked...
>> 
>> The next morning she woke up bright and early. King Priam had ordered her to clean the dining room floor before breakfast. She put on her plain white gown and put a decorative band around her head and headed down to the dining room. She finished cleaning the floor in 2 hours, and she still had half an hour to spare before breakfast. She went and cleaned herself up, and went back to the dining room. Cooks were starting to send up food already, and it all smelled quite delicious. realizing that she hadn't eaten anything yet, she sneaked a piece of toast from the table. There was a hand on her shoulder right then, and she was startled, she heard a deep, soothing voice."You know, you could get thrown in jail for that." She turned around and saw that it was Paris. Her heart started to beat again,a nd she dropped her toast. Paris picked it up and said "Good thing the floors are clean, isn't it?" The sound of his voice made Annetta's heart stop. Her mind was racing with thoughts.'I love him, He is so handsome, i can't believe he is talking to me!' She couldn't even answer him back, she had lost her voice. All she could do was nod.
>> 
>> Paris started to laugh, and Annetta had mustered up a smile. Paris then said " Have I seen you before?" Annetta was afraid, she didn't really know if he remember her or not, but she nodded her head. Paris put his soft, strong hand under her chin and lifted her face so that they looked straight into eachothers eyes. " Annetta? Is that you?" Annetta was too nervous, so she tried to run, but Paris was too quick and strong for her. He embraced her, and Annetta embraced him back. This was so perfect, she wished this moment would never end. She heard a distant voice in the background...
>> 
>> "...Annetta......Wake up! Annetta! Wake up!"
>> 
>> Annetta woke up. It was all just a dream, and she had hoped so very much that it was was true.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> ok, so thats the second chapter, i was gonna make the dream real, but then iw as all, well, then we'd be getting to the point a little too soon, so i was all, its gonna be a dream, so ya, my firend likes it, but i think its kinda crappy, so ya. i'll write more later


	3. her fear

ok, so heres the 3rd chapter, its kinda wierd, haha, and its not exactly how i planned it at first, but its how it happened, and i didn't want to rush into things still, so tahts probably why it happened like this, but anyways, nothing to worry about, its gonna be a happy ending so dont' sweat it!

* * *

> Annetta was upset because it was just a dream, but some of it was true, she really did have to clean the dining room floor. She did exactly what she had done in her dream without even realizing it. The dream had also portrayed part of her plan. She had planned to bump into Prince Paris and see if he recognized. She seriously doubted this, for Paris became more and more shallow everyday, but there was still a small chance. She did all the cleaning just like in her dream. Everything in the dream was coming true. It was scaring Annetta, but she was grateful that she probably knew what was going to happen. Only she could change her own fate. She did everything exactly the same as her dream, she grabbed a piece of toast, and before she knew it, she felt a soft, warm hand on her shoulder. She heard his soothing voice "You know, you could get thrown in jail for that" he said in more of a playful tone than a serious one.  
  
Annetta froze. Even though she knew this was going to happen, she still felt nervous, she turned around slowly and her heart started beating faster. She dropped her toast. Paris picked it up just like in the dream. "Good thing the floors are clean, isn't it?" This time, she answered, for she thought that she would rather have a conversation with Paris then just stare at him. "Yes, quite." They both started laughing, and in that one single moment, Annetta remembered just how much he loved him and how much she loved to make him smile and laugh. Of course, Annetta had changed her dream, and it was going better than she thought it would. They both finally calmed down and had stopped laughing, although their jolly laughter left smiles on their faces. Annetta was now afraid that Paris might recognize her, so she looked down, and she said sorry, and she stalked off, upset that she left so soon, but realizing that if she didn't he would recognize her and she would be done for.  
  
It was strange though, for Annetta now realized that her dream was almost like a premonition. Only Priestesses and occasional royalty had that kind of power, and since she was neither, she thought that it was just a coincidence. She walked briskly back to her room, and found Brisais waiting for her. She wanted to know just what happened and all the details. Annetta told her, about both the dream and the real thing. Brisais thought that she should have followed her dream, but Annetta thought otherwise. Just then Brisais told Annetta that Paris was to leave for Sparta first thing in the morning and would be leaving for a few days. Of course, Annetta was a little upset, but then she thought that this would be for the better. She spent the rest of the day fantasizing over Paris and what she would have done if her dream had gone word for word, action for action, and where they would be right now...


	4. Mystery Girl

> Ok, so this is sort of like a different POV other than Annetta's, its Paris', and there's probably going to be changes of POV's in this story, so if u get confused, then sorry, but I don't really think its that bad, lol, so I hope you all like it! by the way, this starts right after Annetta walks away from him right after he catches her stealing toast. by the way, thanks for all the reviews! and mad at you, i know i've been spelling briseis wrong, its like, habit or something, haha.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Paris wondered who that woman had been. She could see him in his mind, her bright blue eyes, and her charcoal black hair that was oh so straight with a bit of a curl at the ends. Paris wanted to find her, but was distracted from this task for King Priam and his brother, Hector, had arrived and it would have been rude for him to leave right away.
> 
> His thoughts were not in the conversation at the table, but with the servant girl. He thought taht she looked familiar, but couldn't quite put a finger on who it could possibly be. After a few minutes, his thoughts were interrupted by Hector. 'Won't it be nice to leave Troy for a few days Paris?" Paris was startled, he didn't even realize that his brother was talking to him until he said his name. "Wha..o, yes, it will be nice to get away for a little bit." Only Paris knew that was a lie. He much rather stay in Troy and look for the women, but he had no choice. His father had worked so hard with Sparta to achieve peace and he did not want to ruin it now.
> 
> He thought that any more think of this girl would cause trouble so he joined in the conversation. After breakfast, the conversation he had had was so interesting that he had forgotten about finding the servant and spent the rest of the day practicing his archery. He was very good at it, as so many people told him, but he wished that he was a little better and swordplay, even though he hated it.
> 
> That night, when he went to his room, he tried to sleep, but something was badgering him int he back of his mind in his thoughts, and he could not figure out what it was. He eventually managed to block this out and had a good nights sleep. The next morning, Hector woke him bright and early, and they set sail at dawn for Sparta. Paris stood on the front of the ship, his smooth hair blowing in the wind. He was even more handsome than ever.
> 
> Paris thought that Sparta would be terrible. It would be so dull and boring. Of course, he didn't know that for sure, but he didn't think that there would be anything or really anyone to help him enjoy his stay there.
> 
> When him and his brother arrived at Sparta, they had a grand welcome and they were greeted by King Menalaus. They had a great feast and met Menaluas' wife, Helen. Paris thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but then something tugged at his thoughts, then he remembered. '_That woman, the servant, she was the most beautiful i've ever seen'. _He was a little surprised by these thoughts, but it was true. Non-the less, he still thought that Helen was pretty, and he had to get with her somehow, and be alone with her...
> 
> * * *
> 
> okay, so this was a little different from the other chapters and its kind of a cliffhanger too, cause i could make him fall in love with helen like in the real story, or, since this is my story, i could change it so that they never be alone......so tell me what you think!


	5. True Colors

> > ok, so, heres the 5th chapter, sorry it took me so long to update, but as you probably know, i'm bloody lazy and i also couldn't think of what to do, but then i decided to make it go like this, so please, read on.....
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> It was true, Paris wanted to meet this Helen of Sparta. She had heard stories of her beauty, but never thought that anyone could be as beautiful as they said in the stories.
>> 
>> It was only about an hour after the welcoming feast, and already, Paris had begun to roam around the palace in search of Helen's room. He had finally found it after going in circles for half an hour. He knocked and her her sweet, syrupy voice, "who is it?". "It the Paris, Prince of Troy", he had said, with his deep, round voice. Paris was very nervous, but what he didn't know was that Helen was getting ready to leave her room to find Paris right when he had knocked. Helen thought that Paris as much more handsome that her husband and Paris' older brother, Hector, by far.
>> 
>> Paris walked in, and saw Helen, and before he knew it, she had thrown herself at him. Paris then realized that the stories of Helen's kind and modestness was false, even though the stories of her beauty were true. He pushed her off and backed away, heading for the door. "What is wrong? I thought you liked me? Why else would you come to my room. I know that I like you". Paris just glared at her, and he walked out and slammed the door behind him.
>> 
>> Paris thought to himself, 'Helen is not as great as the stories, she may put on a front in front of the guests, but she really isn't as great as everyone says.' Paris should have known that no one could have been that perfect. He had learned that hard lesson as a child when he was very young. 'Why would things change now?' He knew that people only showed their true colors once in a while, and thank god for him, Helen had showed hers before he had done anything that he would have regretted.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> omg, that was soo weird. what a strange chapter, and pretty short, then again all my chapters are pretty short. so, like, i hope everyone likes it, and there might be a new character coming up........based on someone i know.....................and maybe a love triangle.........but you'll just have to wait and see, lol.
>> 
>> Thanks for all of the reviews! and yes, i know, it kinda bounces and doesn't make sense sometimes, but thats how i write, i can't keep my mind on one thing, or one idea, caue then i think it gets kinda boring, so ya, i'll probably start writing my 6th chapter right after i'm done writing and saving this one, so that one will come sooner, and, as you've probably guessed, there proably isn't going to be a war, lol, so there will be peace, but you never know............;)


	6. The Misterious Soldier

ok, so, that last chapter was soooo frikin short, so sorry, its just that i have really bad writers block whenver i actually want to write, lol, so its kinda weird, so the chapters will probably alwayz be short, but it'll most likely be longer than the last one, lol, so heres chapter six, you've probably guessed who's gonna be coming into the story by reading the title, but ya, and by the way, we're back in troy and back to annetta's point of view

* * *

It had been exactly 7 days since the two prince's of Troy had left for Sparta. When they arrived, they rode through the streets on their grand chariots, and the streets rejoiced at their princes' returns. Annetta had been slightly grateful that Paris had left right after their encounter, but now that he was back, she was even more happy than all the people on the streets combined, because just the sight of Paris brought joy to her heart.

When Hector and Paris returned to the palace, King Priam gave them a grand welcome, and they were also greeted by their new Priestess cousin, Briseis. Suddenly, without warning, Briseis grabbed Annetta, who was very nearby, trying to catch a gilmpse of Paris upclose. Briseis introduced Annetta to Paris. Briseis could tell that Annetta was feeling a bit awckward and nervous. Paris took Annetta's hand and kissed it. His touch was very soft, and the brush of his lips against her hand send a shiver up her spine, and made her heart beat faster and faster until she thought that it would stop altogether. Annetta thought that she had died and gone to heaven, for Paris had not only touched her, but kissed her, even if it was only on her hand.

"It is nice to meet you." Annetta was brought back down to earth. She looked at Paris, as hew as smiling his dazzling smile. "Nice to meet you too,"she replied.

"Your the girl from the dining hall, at breakfast! do you remember?" Paris exclaimed.

Annetta's heart was beating faster and faster yet again, she couldn't find her voice, so she nodded. He laughed, but it wasn't a mocking laugh, it was a very playful one, that suggested that he was laughing with her rather than at her. Annetta joined in carefully. Briseis suddenly spoke up, "Uh, What's going on? i'm so lost!" Annetta had just remembered that Briseis was still there, and it seemed that Paris had just ralized it too. They started to laugh yet again, and Briseis had a very puzzled look on her face. Annetta felt much more at ease now. She had forgotten how laid-back Paris was, but now all of her memories came rushing back. Then, without warning, Paris gasped "wait......its you! Annetta, my good friend! I've missed you so!" he then grabbed her and spun her around. Many people in the hall turned and stared, but neither of them cared. Annetta wished that this moment would last forever, but of course, it did not. When Paris had finally put her down, the people aroudn the hall quickly turned around and stopped staring at them.

Paris then hugged her, and automatically, she hugged him back. "How have you been? I thought that you had dissapeared or something!"

Annetta found it much easier to speak to Paris now, since they realized what good friends they still were. "I've been great, a little lonely, but i have Briseis here to keep me company!" she said as she nodded her head towards her best friend Briseis. Briseis gave a playful curtsy. "well, i guess i'll elave you t2o alone to catch up, since i still have my Priestess duties to fulfill for the day". and as she finished saying it, she gracefully walked away.

"So how have you been?" Briseis asked, even more at ease.

"I have been great. Actually, I made another friend in Sparta, I want you to meet him."

Annetta nodded, and smiled at him. She wondered who this friend was, but was not surprised at the fact that he had made a friend so quickly. He never was the shy type. "I'll go find him right now so you can meet him, don't move." An earthquake could not have moved her, she wanted to spend as much time with Paris as possible, so she would not have moved.

This was acutally the real first chance she had to really look around the hall at the people. She noticed that there was someone that did not quite belong. He was very handsome. He was in Spartan soldier armor and he looked very strong. She wondered who he was. He seemed to be the misterious typer for some reason, even though he was conversing with everyone, and they all seemed to know his name. She then saw Paris walking up to him, and pointing at her. She then realized that this was the new friend that Paris had made. The two men started walking towards her.

"Annetta, this Achiles, Achiles, Annetta."

* * *

lol, cliffending! dont' worry though, i'll proably update soon, i ahve nothing better to do, so ya, so its all good, and since its summer its allllllll good, i'll update asap, i'm kinda grounded off the computer so i can only write when my dad isn't home, lol, so i will see what i can do, and i hope you like this chapter, i think its probably longer than most of the other chapter, heck, maybe even all of them, so ya


	7. Awkward Moments

ok, so heres chapter 7, its kinda weird, and it rushes, but thats just how i write and thats just how i am, so you can't really change tha, but hope you like it, and remember that things aren't alwayz what they seem

* * *

> Annetta just stared at the man named Achilles. He took her hand and kissed it. He had a firm grip, but it didn't hurt. Annetta gave him a small curtsy.  
  
"How about the three of us spend the day together? We can get to know each other better, and you and I can catch up. Is that okay with you Annetta? Achilles?"  
  
They both nodded. The three of them went out into the garden. They talked and had a few good laughs. They were at ease with each other quite quickly. Annetta realized that Achilles was a good man, and she didn't have to say that about Paris, she already knew. By lunch time, they had become the best of friends.  
  
Annetta had realized that she had completely forgotten about her duties for that day, but it didn't matter because she knew that Paris would help her out if she got into any trouble. She knew that she would die for Paris. She didn't know what she thought about Achilles. She certainly liked him, but did she love him?  
  
'Of course not, how could I love a man I've only met a few hours ago!' she thought to herself. She decided that she only had eyes for Paris, the man she had known for most of her life, whether it was up close or far away.  
  
During their day, Annetta had learned a lot about Achilles, and she learned some new things about Paris. It was quite interesting. Finally, the sun went down, and Achilles went to the beach, for he preferred to sleep there. Paris walked Annetta to her room. On the way they talked about their childhood memories. They had lots of laughs. When they arrived at Annetta's door, Paris turned towards her.  
  
"Annetta, I have to tell you something..." "What is it?" "Well, I, uh......goodnight." "Goodnight Paris." With that, Annetta opened her door and started to walk in. "Uh, Annetta, do you want to hang out with me and Achilles tomorrow again?" "Of course!" Annetta thought she might've been a little too excited when she said this, but Paris looked genuinely happy at this. Annetta walked in to her room and closed the door behind her after giving Paris a smile. She changed into her night gown and she lied down on top of the covers. She wondered what Paris had tried to say to her, because it obviously wasn't goodnight. She decided to ask him about it tomorrow.  
  
That night, she had a very sweet dream about her Paris...
> 
> * * *
> 
> so, how did you like it? lol, pleas review, no flames!


End file.
